Lost
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Natsume gave a challenge to his long time girlfriend Mikan to live a day without him no communications at all and said if she passed it. He will love her forever. ONE SHOT!


**LOST**

**Yuzuru Renge  
**

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**Summary:** Natsume gave a challenge to his long time girlfriend Mikan to live a day without him no communications at all and said if she passed it. He will love her forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** this is my 3rd **ONE SHOT** so please Review! ;)

**Warning: OOC**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, Mikan is bored, sighing as she stared at her cute customize orange cell phone on her hands. Thinking weather not to or to call Natsume, she wants to ask him if he was doing fine, the challenge he propose to her the other day somewhat giving her a very uncomfortable feelings. She wasn't used to this, I mean she's not use of not hearing Natsume's voice or talking to him all day long.

**"Why does he propose a challenge like that?"**

* * *

**Flash back**

It was their graduation day; it was their last day on school.

After giving out of the diplomas, Natsume dragged her out of the gymnasium so they could talk to each other privately knowing that this is their last day together and they would be apart for sometime because they were going to be busy studying for the entrance exam for college that thought making them really sad. Mikan look at Natsume as she chuckled before starting the conversation. **"Natsume, now that we were alone and the whole student body are inside why you don't start saying what you want to say to me."** Mikan said casting a beautiful smile.

_Natsume and I are childhood sweethearts back then, our parents are very close friends. Since we we're a little kids there's this something between us and that something grows a little much stronger when we turned eleven and started high school. _Mikan thought for a moment.

Natsume hid his blush before looking directly at Mikan's eyes he cleared his throat before deciding to talk, "**Um, ah I know that after this we were going to— you know busy but even though we were busy and don't see each other for days I want you to know that my feelings won't change. It would always be the same."** After hearing Natsume's statement it was like Mikan is in heaven, her stomach started churning and somewhat like there's a butterflies flying and playing inside her. This feeling was like the first time Natsume admitted his feelings for her and asked her to be his girl friend way back when they were twelve years-old.

"**I know that Natsume I know you won't forget about me." **Mikan chuckled as she teases her boy friend.

Natsume hissed, **"Yeah right. So now let's just be serious little girl." **

"**Arg, Dont call me little girl!, okay now I'm serious so what now Natsume Hyuuga what do you want to talk about?"** Mikan said folding her arm across her chest.

"**Listen Mikan"**

…

"**My ears are yours Natsume."**

"**Listen I propose a challenge for you."** Natsume said making Mikan raised her eyebrows, curious why Natsume is proposing a challenge in this kind of day.

"**Challenge, What for?"** Mikan asked curiously and suspiciously she does want to know why is proposing a bet so suddenly.

...

"**If you live a day without any communications from me, without phone calls or visiting me or whatsoever…I will love you forever." **Natsume said making her eyes widen.

_Is Natsume in drugs or something? This was ridiculous why does he proposing this kind of challenge to me?_

"**Why? Are you breaking up with me?" **Mikan asked Natsume looking down.

Natsume shook his hand franticly, **"No, I just think of it like a very challenging bet if you don't accept this challenge it means your chickening out."** Natsume said arrogantly despite the fact he look he does not having a goodnight sleep.

After minutes of thinking, Mikan slowly shook her head in agreement. **"OKAY, then I accept but don't forget you're promise NATSUME!."**

"**I promise I won't."**

**End Flash back**

* * *

Mikan sighed deeply it has been one day since she did not hear or see Natsume so she decided to visit him at his house. She stood up and picked up her orange towel, she will take a shower before meeting Natsume. After doing her routine Mikan excitedly went out of the house, she hummed a tune while she is walking on her way to Natsume's house whose house is just on the corner lot. Suddenly Mikan stopped on her tracks when she saw numerous people outside the Hyuuga Residence they are all in black. She suddenly finds herself frozen in her spot her heart started to beat fast. She started to worry when she saw all the people look at her in pity. It was as if she stood there doing nothing her world started to move in slow motion.

"_What is happening in here…what is happening…"_

Mikan was brought back to reality when someone tapped her shoulder, it was Ruka. Natsume's best friend. **"Ruka-pyon, where is Natsume?" **Mikan asked while looking at Ruka's sorrowful face.

"**Natsume, wanted you to have this."** Ruka said giving her the small piece of paper inserting it inside her palm. **"What is this Ruka-pyon what is happening?"** Ruka look away not answering her question Mikan's heart began to pound furiously against her chest she is starting to panic.

**"What is happening Ruka just please tell me what is happening!"** Mikan shouted as she push Ruka's collar upwards. Ruka just chose to stay silent.

"**What's wrong with you?"** Mikan shouted as she harshly let go of Ruka's collar then immediately she run inside pushing the crowd out of her way. When she reach the living room there she saw a black elegant coffin, flowers and candles are everywhere. Then she saw Natsume's parents in front of the coffin. The older Hyuuga is trying to console and comfort his wife,

"**What is happening here?" **

Mrs. Hyuuga detached herself from her husband before approaching Mikan, "What is happening here Auntie?" Mikan asked but still not being answered she just found herself being ushered towards the coffin. Mikan gasped as her tears automatically stream down her face; there she is standing looking at Natsume _sleeping_ peacefully inside the coffin. Mikan slowly turned to look at Natsume's parents.

**"What happened what's going on here, is these a practical joke or what?"**

"**Mikan-chan, Natsume is…Natsume is dead…He won't be coming back to us anymore." **she choked out as tears stream down her pale skin.

"**What? This is not true; NO this cannot be true this is NOT TRUE!"** Mikan shouted while her tears flowing from her eyes.

**"We were just talking the other day and he is…"**

"**Natsume died the night after the graduation Mikan-chan, he was suffering from Cancer for a long time. He doesn't want you to know until now I am really sorry."** She said

"**No. no your lying YOUR LYING!"** Mikan said hysterically, hands and her body shaking rapidly.

"**He CANNOT BE DEAD NO, HE JUST…HE JUST PROMISE ME SOMETHING HE PROMISE ME!" **Mikan kneeled down the floor sobbing in tears she can feel her heart shattering into million pieces stabbing her heart painfully. Then she slowly open her palms opening the paper that Ruka gave her a while ago. She picked it up then opened the note shakily there she saw Natsume's neat handwriting after reading the note she started to cry again. She cried really hard, she just lost her one true love _forever._

**"You did it baby, can you do it every day? I love you"**

**Natsume.**

**

* * *

((="How was it? Please dont kill me!" =))  
**


End file.
